earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga 8
Characters * Lee Travis * Ystina * Greg Saunders * John Constantine * Wayne Williams * Jean-Paul Valley * The Scourge Location * SoBMC Clubhouse, Otisburg, Gotham City, NJ * October 24th 2016, 2157 Local Time VOX Archive * Filter activated: rock music (high volume), drunken laughter, background chatter * John Constantine: lighter wheel crank, puff, puff, lighter lid snap Am I interrupting something? * Greg Saunders: Nah, we're just waiting for- Ah, speaking of the devil. * Ystina: footsteps Ah, great. You're all here. I got us an audience with the Saint. Come on. * 4 instances * Greg Saunders: whisper: Mark my words, I will remember this. 4 instances * Lee Travis: whisper: I'm quaking in my boots, old man. 4 instances * Greg Saunders: scoff whisper: I wouldn't mind a mute out of a partner right now. 4 instances * Lee Travis: whisper: And I wouldn't mind a grown-ass man for a partner right now. 4 instances * John Constantine: whisper: If we're trading sweet nothings, mind making this a three-way? 4 instances * 2 instances, footsteps: 4 instances * John Constantine: No? Okay... Business before pleasure then? Works for me... 4 instances, puff, puff * 4 instances, door closes * Filter change: Ambient Filtered sounds muffled * Wayne Williams: Guns? * John Constantine: Nah, I don't got any need for that. puff, footsteps Grope all you need until you're satisfied. * Wayne Williams: swatting hand, cigarette dropped to floor, foot crushing cigarette No smoking in here. * John Constantine: scoff Oh, cheeky, aren't we? Did your boss there not get the memo? * The Saint: puff, puff, blow Like you said, I'm the boss... chuckle * John Constantine: hands brushing coat, fabric shifting, footsteps Oh, this will be a fun meeting... * Wayne Williams: footsteps Guns? * Ystina: Nope... Whoa there... You touch me, I break your fingers... You need proof? shifting, feet shuffling See? My waistband is clear of weapons. * Wayne Williams: Boss? * The Saint: chuckle She's fine, Wayne... Let her in. * Ystina: Pleasure doing business with you, Wayne... footsteps * Wayne Williams: footsteps Now I know you got guns. * Greg Saunders: scoff Ah this? No, it's just the buttons to my television box at home. * Wayne Williams: grapple, slam This ain't a game, expletive. No one sees the Saint while packing heat. * Lee Travis: Yeah, but I think you'll make an exception for us... on account of my pretty smile and this bit of bling. * Greg Saunders: Psst... That there's a DEO badge. I got myself a matching one. chuckle I could grab it for you if you'd like to unhand me and cease the ongoing assault of a federal agent, that is. chuckle Take your time... * Wayne Williams: shifting, footsteps Boss, we got feds here. Want me to tune them up for you? * The Saint: No, Hellbat... I don't want that. I know they're feds. Let them in. * Wayne Williams: Okay, but... you need me to stick around and- * The Saint: I got the Scourge here to keep me safe. Thanks. * Wayne Williams: footsteps, door opens * Filter activated: rock music (high volume), drunken laughter, background chatter * Wayne Williams: door closes * Filter change: Ambient Filtered sounds muffled * The Saint: I apologize for my corporal-at-arms... He just got out of prison. He hasn't adjusted to the outside yet. So how can I help the DEO and their two unarmed friends? * John Constantine: We're here to ask about the Suit of Sorrows. * The Saint: chuckle, sigh The what? * John Constantine: No need to play coy with us, Saint. We know you were the Horseman Azrael. * The Saint: puff, chuckle, sigh You sound like the GCPD. They've been trying to pin the crimes of that new vigilante calling himself Azrael on me for... I don't know. Quite a while. But in the end, it turned out it was one of their own. At least that's the word on the street... They kept it kinda quiet. Anyway, I figured the DEO would be a bit smarter. No idea why I figured that, just did. puff, chuckle, sigh My mistake... * Greg Saunders: We're not here about that Azrael guy. * The Saint: Good, because I haven't seen him... if it is him. I don't know. chuckle * Greg Saunders: We just want to know about the Suit of Sorrows. What happened to it? What did you do with it? * The Saint: chuckle I don't know what you're talking about. * Lee Travis: Are you seriously going to act like that? Do we need to make this a whole ordeal? I can call Bones and have a whole taskforce here in thirty minutes to pull the plug on your little party here and see if we can't find some drugs or... weapons... Probably a few outstanding warrants here, I'd imagine, too, huh? * The Saint: puff Be my guest... but if you do that, I promise you, they won't find your bodies. * Lee Travis: Was that a threat?! * Greg Saunders: Hold up, Stuff... Let me handle this. Look, Jean- * The Scourge: You will address him as 'Saint'! * Greg Saunders: chuckle, silence: 2.3 seconds, sigh, footsteps Saint... We don't need to be all hostile here. We can trade bullets and start a drawn-out war. Fill plenty of graves in the process... or... and hear me out here, we can dress up all purty like, put on some smiles, and dance. Doesn't that sound nicer? * The Saint: puff What you proposing there, cowboy? * Greg Saunders: There's a new player. He's wearing the Suit of Sorrows and carrying the Sword of- Uh... snap * Ystina: The Sword of Salvation. * Greg Saunders: Right... That. He's got the weapon and the look, but he ain't Azrael. He's going by a new name. * The Saint: puff What's that? * Greg Saunders: Ah, now see... This is where there's a give and take situation. I can lead this dance, but you got to meet me in the middle. You got to move your feet in rhythm and maybe sway them hips... like so... See? * The Saint: puff I like this guy... He's not bad for a fed. cigarette dropped to floor, cigarette crushed under foot, chair sliding on concrete, clatter, footsteps Okay... Here's what I know... Azrael went missing. Word is that the Batman has a secret dungeon somewhere in the city. clatter, mini-fridge opens, clatter, carbonated hiss, slurp, sigh He kept the guy locked up for weeks and then dumped the culprit, a dirty cop, on the GCPD doorstep. Kept the armor for himself, it seems... * Ystina: Are you saying that this... Heretic is Batman? chuckle * The Saint: Who else? If not him then someone working for him... He's got a whole big organization now it seems. * Ystina: You know as well as I do that not just anybody can wear that armor... * The Saint: Right, and maybe that's why they're calling this guy 'Heretic', was it? Sounds like a loose cannon. slurp * Greg Saunders: Thanks for your assistance, Saint. * The Saint: chuckle Yeah, don't mention it. I mean it... Don't mention this. slurp Name's Saint, not 'Snitch'. * Greg Saunders: Understood. You have a joyous remainder of your... biker party. footsteps, door opens * Filter activated: rock music (high volume), drunken laughter, background chatter * 4 instances, door closes * Lee Travis: 4 instances So what? Batman had the Suit at one point but he certainly doesn't anymore? * Greg Saunders: 4 instances Yeah, that's pretty much the sum of it. * Lee Travis: 4 instances Are we at a dead end? I feel like this is a dead end... * John Constantine: 4 instances Not quite, love. I can get a hold of ol' Batsie. Ask him what's what with the Suit. * Greg Saunders: 4 instances Any chance the suit was, I don't know, duplicated? Or forged or some such? * John Constantine: 4 instances Aye, it's possible. I wouldn't much care to bet on it. Armor of that grade in this era of magical latency would require the work of a god, eight circle demon, or- * Ystina: 4 instances What he's saying is it'd be above our pay grade. * Greg Saunders: 4 instances Is that so? Even the great John Constantine? * John Constantine: 4 instances I'm great, but I'm still a man, unlike some of us... * Greg Saunders: 4 instances Didn't I hear you outsmarted the devil once upon a time? * John Constantine: 4 instances Outsmarting I can do... Overpowering? Not my cuppa tea, I'm afraid. * Lee Travis: 4 instances Well, until Constantine hears back from, uh, Batman... What do we do? * Greg Saunders: 4 instances If you got into law enforcement unaccustomed to the notion of waiting, then... whew... Stuff, you're in for a rude awakening... * Lee Travis: 4 instances Just feels like a waste... There's got to be something else we can be doing. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 7. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 9. * Debut of Wayne Williams. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 8 Category:VOX Box Category:Lee Travis/Appearances Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:John Constantine/Appearances Category:Wayne Williams/Appearances Category:Jean-Paul Valley/Appearances Category:Catalina Flores/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Sons of Batman/Appearances Category:SoBMC Clubhouse/Appearances Category:Otisburg/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline